


Stay With Me?

by Adventures_in_Writing



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Tuckington - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventures_in_Writing/pseuds/Adventures_in_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If it’s just a fever," Wash said, "Why do you look so worried?"</p>
<p>Tucker glanced away.<br/>"Fevers can be dangerous if they’re too high. You’re always looking out for me and you’re more than capable for looking after yourself. Looking after you when you’re sick is the only chance I get to try to protect you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I used two prompts for this piece: "Tuckington, with Tucker being protective/defending Wash? " and "Tuckington: "I’m not going to leave you." please?"

Washington could feel cool hands on his forehead replacing the warm cloth that had been resting there. They were gone too soon but he could hear the sound of water being splashed into a bowl or bucket or something. Moments later, the cloth was back on his forehead, now damp with cold water. He sighed gratefully and blinked open his eyes.  
  
The room was dark, dimly lit by a candle by the bed; the ceiling lights and lamps hurt his eyes too much. He could vaguely remember being awoken earlier and the harsh light had made it almost impossible for him to open his eyes.  
  
"Tucker?" Wash whispered. He assumed it was Tucker. The room was far too quiet for it to be Caboose.  
  
As soon as the first syllable of his name had left Washington’s lips, Tucker leaned over, concern etched into all his features.  
"You okay, Wash?"  
  
He nodded, the movement making his head swim.  
"A bit hot though," he added weakly.  
  
"You’re always hot," Tucker said with a smile.  
  
Despite feeling so sick, Wash sighed. “You always say that.”   
  
"It’s true though."  
  
Wash coughed. “I feel like shit. Have you called Doc?”   
  
Tucker turned the damp cloth over.  
"Doc? Dude, you don’t need Doc. I’ve seen this before. Junior had a few fevers when we were together. You just need to rest, that’s all."  
  
Wash sat up slowly. The movement took a lot more effort than he thought and the exertion left him feeling weaker than before. Tucker fluffed up the pillow as best he could and sat it behind Wash.  
"That okay?"  
  
"If it’s just a fever," he said, "Why do you look so worried?"   
  
Tucker glanced away.  
"Fevers can be dangerous if they’re too high. You’re always looking out for me and you’re more than capable for looking after yourself. Looking after you when you’re sick is the only chance I get to try to protect you."  
  
Wash noticed the chair from the kitchen in the corner of his room and the blanket that was pooled on the floor in front of it. He looked at the glasses of water on the bedside table and the open packet of medicine. He couldn’t recall taking anything himself, but he must have done so because they hadn’t been there yesterday. He looked down and noted that he was wearing different pyjamas than what he had originally started out with.  
  
Tucker noticed his confusion.  
"I didn’t do anything, promise. Your other pyjamas were drenched in sweat so I changed them."  
  
"What time is it?" Wash asked. It was hard to tell with no clock in the room.   
  
"Two-thirty."   
  
"In the afternoon?"  
  
"Morning."  
  
"And you’ve been here how long?"  
  
Tucker wasn’t sure he wanted to answer. He had a reputation to uphold. With Wash it was being a flirtatious, grumbling team mate. Staying up all night just to look after Wash didn’t really fit with the image he been so careful to construct.  
  
Even if he’d stayed up like this for Caboose before.  
  
"Tucker."  
  
"All night. I was worried, okay? Can’t have a stupid fever taking you out. And it won’t. Not on my watch. I’m a Dad. Dad’s are all over this shit."  
  
Wash laughed which turned into a coughing fit. Tucker gently helped Wash lean forward and handed the glass of water to him.  
  
"Easy now…" He said with surprising gentleness as Wash sipped the water between coughs "Easy." He rubbed soothing circles across Wash’s back in an attempt to help his coughing fit subside.  
  
Once Washington had calmed down, Tucker took the glass from him and set it on the table.  
  
"You should try and get some rest."  
  
The ex-freelancer hummed in agreement and lay back down, adjusting the pillow before he settled. Tucker dabbed the cold cloth over Washington’s pink face.  
  
"Go to sleep, Wash."  
  
"Yeah…" Within moments, grey-blue eyes had closed and his breathing evened out. “Tucker?”   
  
“What is it?”  
  
“… …Stay with me?”  
  
Tucker smiled warmly, though Washington didn’t see it.  
“I’m right here if you need me, Wash. I’m right here. I’m not going to leave you.”


End file.
